on the road sweat stories of belldom
by Bizantine
Summary: Recueil drabbles/os Belldom.


**J'AI EU UNE IDÉE. ET SI JE FAISAIS UNE SORTE DE RECUEIL DE DRABBLE OU OS UN PEU BIEN LONGS SUR DOM ET MATT SUR LA ROUTE ? GENRE ENTRE DEUX CONCERTS. AVOUEZ VOUS ÊTES HEUREUX.**

 **Du coup voilà je commence. Ce premier truc plante plus ou moins le décor. La suite sera vraiment une suite genre ce sera après ça mais pas forcément directement en mode y'a une intrigue et tout ça. Au pire vous verrez. Je pense poster un drabble/os tous les trois jours. Cela me semble bien et ça me laisse le temps de glander à souhait. Héhé. En vrai là tout de suite j'ai trop peu car demain c'est les résultats du bac. Oui je raconte ma vie osef. Jevaismourirausecour. Voilà. j'espère que ça vous plaira ?**

 **Disclamer:** **Muse ne m'appartient pas. Je gagne pas pleins de billey grâce à cette histoire.**

-Tu m'rases ?  
Ils roulent quelque part de Moscou à Berlin, temps frai quoiqu'un peu gris, le chauffeur se meurt d'avaler l'ensemble monstrueux de kilomètre. Matthew a une folle envie de vivre l'air non conditionné, il trifouille ses poches jeans depuis un couplet d'heures, déjà ; alors Dom fait comme il peut l'occupation du brun et Chris roupille, ou mime, on ne sait pas trop, englouti par sa couette. Quand il lui demande Matt stoppe sa danse d'existant (jusque-là, l'ensemble de l'équipe se contente d'enraciner sur les fauteuils), il se fige entre deux pas hasardeux, ses poignets gardent la torsion loufoque qu'elles baladent dans l'habitacle. Il aurait presque l'air heureux, le con. Aller viens, il renchérit, bloque son épaule (c'est une toute petite épaule, pour un tout petit bras) sous son aisselle et le guide jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le bus qu'ils utilisent est si monumental que la salle d'eau est un confort pêché, il y a : une baignoire ; deux lavabos ; un set de massage ; une lampe à néons comme pour les shows girl et un banzaï. Bellamy va caresser les feuilles piquantes alors Dominique prépare la mousse. Il apprécie particulièrement le rasage à la vieille, ça laisse une peau en cul de gosse et râpe juste de la jolie manière. Cela doit avoir quelque chose à faire avec le son du métal sur son menton, mais il ne peut pas s'en absoudre. Matthew, dans son dos, achève de chatouiller l'arbuste ; s'attaque plutôt à lui. Les mains sur ses reins s'installent bientôt avec la ferme décision d'arracher sa veste. Et ça fait longtemps, crient un peu du désir dans l'azur de son vis-à-vis. Dominique cède, se déshabille du haut. Immédiatement, son copain plonge son museau au creux de la clavicule là où l'eau s'amasse quand il y a averse. Dom referme ses paluches sur le môme, le sert fort.  
\- On baise ?  
Non. Jamais. Le blond ne le dit pas. Il sait que c'est compris et assimilé. Jamais. C'est étrange les soirées où ils sont à deux, en deux, comment ils s'échauffent sur un vieux canapé se lèchent la face pour finalement ne rien faire, abandonner le navire avant la terre asile. C'est presque deux saints ridicules, ou seins, Dominique ne sait plus. Même l'ivresse ne débride aucun cadenas de leur corps. Il y a beau avoir le feu d'esprit, la parole des doigts furtifs, ils en restent toujours ici, à la frontière entre le chaste et le sublime.  
Mathew s'empare de l'arme, effleure le sensible de sa hanche dans le geste. Il appose la lame sur sa fossette d'ange blond qui va avec le sourire de tournesol. Il est un bel ensemble Dominique, il se réjouit, quand le rasoir ronge les quelques jours miteux. Leurs bustes sont toujours comme soudés. Il y a le bruit de la poignet qui tourne et de Chris qui entre. Pour pisser. Entendu, il les voit, mais son regard glisse. Il fait son affaire, très silencieusement (plus tard Howard appréciera la délicatesse), quitte sans la chasse d'eau. Porc ! Dom crie. Matthew décide de le taire avec un baiser qui mord. Vraiment, il n'a rien à dire le blond, toujours à faire naufrage de ses calcifs sales entre les étagères, les fauteuils. Même dans le panier à fruit. Merde, il conserve ses bananes dedans ! Pas de caleçon avec les bananes. C'était leur première règle de couple. Après fut énoncé quelque chose quant aux filles et aux hommes. Pas d'exclusivité. L'un jalouse l'autre, mais c'est une plaque tournante, chacun son tour, à chacun sa dispute devant un cliché volé, pour la grossièreté d'une meuf qui supplie une dernière étreinte quand l'autre arrive. Je te déteste trop mec. Matthew lave le tout, lui et le rasoir. Dom sent la caresse d'un peu de sang qui coule entre ses pores et va perdre sa dégringolade sur son torse. Matthew s'époussette, rompt l'enchantement et les pensées. Matthew lui remet sa veste ; lui redresse la fermeture, lui replace les mèches. Matthew souffle en sourire puis part en fermant la porte. Dominique n'entend que les gargouillis diffus de la chasse d'eau sous les pas de son cœur. Vivement trois jours, qu'il se dit. Que sa barbe repousse.

 **Bon oui c'était court mais. Mais voilà. A dans trois jours les amis. Ou les ennemis.**


End file.
